eltigrefandomcom-20200223-history
Emiliano Suárez
Emiliano Suárez is the mean-spirited father of the major character, Frida Suárez, and her bratty twin sisters, Anita and Nikita Suárez. In the series, he is the chief of the Miracle City Police Department. He despises his daughter's best friend, Manny Rivera, because of how Frida gets into danger as she is standing by the fighting. This mostly showed in Adios Amigos. In the episodes after, he allows Frida to be with Manny again but mostly has not changed his position on Manny. Pre-Series Emiliano's past is still quite unknown. He was shown in the background in a flashback of Maria Rivera's in A Mother's Glove as a teenager with his future wife Carmela. He seemed to be more wild at the time, as he had blue hair in a spiky mohawk and a black leather jacket. How he became so strict is something yet to be known. But he eventually married Carmela and had 3 children: the twins, Nikita and Anita, and Frida. It has been confirmed by the creators that the reason for Emiliano's eye patch is the loss of his eye in a raid El Tigre was involved in. This could be one of the main reasons for his dislike of Manny. Appearance Personality Emiliano Suárez is a tough and commanding figure as the city police chief. He displays a great deal of efficiency in his job, although it doesn't seem to be enough to handle Miracle City's high levels of crime. He greatly distrusts Manny, believing him to a bad influence and mainly it may be over protection of his daughter. Also indicating an accident in the past that resulted in the loss of his eye. Series Canon Future Relationships Manny Rivera Emiliano has always had a negative opinion on Manny. Despite allowing Frida to go with him many times, he always hates it when Frida gets hurt or in serious danger. His first appearance in Adios Amigos was the only time it went as far as not allowing Frida to be with Manny anymore. After Manny saved Frida from the Titanium Titan in the same episode, he let Frida be with him again. But his relations with Manny didn't change very much after. However, it can be implied that in the final episode, after ridding Miracle City of the supervillains, he had respect for Manny. Frida Suárez Despite her remarkable differences with the rest of her family, Emiliano loves and cares for his daughter a great deal. Frida is one of the only people who can convince him to do something, such as in Stinking Badges where, despite poor results in the police cadet training, she manages to obtain the position as a cadet by performing a puppy-eye and whimper to him (albeit in an unimpressive unit such as the "Staple Squad", of which she was seemingly the only member). In the same episode, he also saves her from the Mustache Mafia in the same episode after they hurt Frida, and proceeds to beat them up for eight straight hours, then promises not to go so easy on them next time. After, he talks to Frida and embraces her in a hug while the episode ends. However, he can demonstrate an overprotective behavior on her at times, especially concering her friendship with Manny Rivera, whom the police chief loathes and considers him a bad influence over his daughter. As seen in Adios Amigos, Emiliano at first forbids Frida to go to the carnival with her best friend. When Manny decides to (temporally) end his friendship with Frida, her father readily assembled auditions to fill in the position as Frida's best friend. Anita and Nikita Suárez Rodolfo Rivera Character Design/Inspiration Being a tough, un-wavery cop, he is possibly based off of Sergeant Mike Cosgrove from Freakazoid. He may also have been inspired by Marvel Comics superspy Nick Fury, due to the fact that they both wear an eye patch. Another possible inspiration might be Commissioner Gordon from Batman in DC Comics. Most possible resemblance was Emiliano Zapata a famous history character from Mexico that fought at Mexico´s revolution at 1910. Trivia *It is unknown about Emiliano will ever change his attitude against Manny and how will he react if a third season were to happen with Frida's and Manny's relationship. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Suárez Family Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters